Summer Belongs to You
by Perry's Girlfriend
Summary: It's the first day of summer for now 15 year old Phineas and Ferb and already the world is in danger. The Group Of Pure Evil Scientists, also known as G.O.P.E.S, are trying to take over the world and enslave the world. Phineas and his friends must join the O.W.C.A and help save the world. Rated T for slight romantic parts. *DISCONTINUED*
1. Introduction

Summer Belongs to You

I really can't say what the contents are. Plus, I'm not the best with coming up with chapter names. But, if you're really curious about this fanfiction of mine, I suggest you read more. Below are some of the characters that will be in this epic story, and their ages. (I know how in the 'Across the 2nd. Dimension' movie, Perry is at least 5 years old, but platypuses, or platypi, only live up to 15-17 years in the wild or captivity. So, that would make Perry in his 30's-40's. I don't want him to be that old, so I'm making him a 'little' bit younger.) Below characters and their ages, are shippings. There will be another note below all of that. (Oops...Almost forgot. Unless, they're human, species will be right next to the name.)

Phineas Flynn- 15

Ferb Fletcher- 15 (Month older than Phineas.)

Candace Johnson- 19 (Wife to Jeremy Johnson.)

Jeremy Johnson- 20

Isabella Garcia-Shapiro- 14

Perry Flynn-Fletcher/Platypus- 4 (In platypus years) 20 (in human years.)

Heinz Doofenshmirtz- 49 ½

Linda Flynn-Fletcher- 46

Lawrence Fletcher- 48

Stacy Hirano- 19

Suzy Johnson- 9

Adyson Sweetwater- 13

Ginger Hirano- 13

Gretchen- 12

Holly- 12

Katie- 12

Milly- 12

Irene Monogram (Semi-OC) - 39

Molly Monogram- 7

Francis Monogram- 42

Vanessa Doofenshmirtz- 19

Buford Van Stomm- 15

Baljeet Tjinder- 14

Carl Karl- 20

Albert Du Bois- 21

Irving Du Bois- 14

Roger Doofenshmirtz- 40

Monty Monogram- 21

Lyla Lolliberry- 22

Peter/Panda- 5 (in Panda years) 17 (Human years)

Pinky/Chihuahua- 4 (in Chihuahua years) 20 (Human years)

Joey (OC)/Dingo- 4 ½ (in Dingo years) 21 (Human years)

Patrika (OC)/Platypus- 6 ½ (in Platypus years) 48 (Human years)

Kendra (OC)/Platypus- 3 ¾ (in Platypus years) 19 (Human years)

Kyla (OC)/Kangaroo- 4 ½ (in Kangaroo years) 19 (Human years)

Cayania (OC)/Coyote- 5 (in Coyote years) 20 (Human years)

Red (OC)/Red Fox- 4 (in Red Fox years) 19 (Human years)

Marcia (OC)/Manned Wolf- 3 ¾ (in Manned Wolf years) 18 (Human years)

Rad (OC)/Raccoon- 5 (in Raccoon years) 20 (Human years)

Fuli (OC)/Cheetah- 5 (in Cheetah years) 20 (Human years)

California (OC)/Cougar- 4 ¾ (in Cougar years) 19 (Human years)

Jose (OC)/Jaguarundi- 4 ¾ (in Jaguarundi years) 20 (Human years)

Derek (OC)/Duck- 4 ¾ (in Duck years) 20 (Human years)

Carrie (OC)/Tommy Cat- 5 (in Tommy Cat years) 19 (Human years)

Brandon (OC)/Bulldog- 4 ½ (in Bulldog years) 19 ½ (Human years)

Violet (OC)/Phalene- 3 ¾ (in Phalene years) 19 (Human years)

Niagara (OC)/Red Panda- 3 (in Red Panda years) 16 (Human years)

Moxie (OC)/Afghan Hound- 3 ¾ (in Afghan Hound years) 19 (Human years)

Deliah (OC)/Duck- 4 (in Duck years) 19 (Human years)

Lyle Daberry (OC) - 24

Pierce (OC)/Platypus- 7 (in Platypus years) 49 (Human years)

Brooke Pierson- 14

Amelia Pierson- 14

Roxanna Kendal- 46

Shippings:

Phineas x Isabella= Phinbella

Ferb x Amelia= Fermelia

Candace x Jeremy= Canderemy

Perry x Kendra= Perdra

Heinz x Roxanna= Heianna

Linda x Lawrence= Lawda

Stacy x Carl= Starl

Ginger x Baljeet= Gingeet

Irene x Francis= Frane

Vanessa x Monty= Montessa

Buford x Brooke= Broford

Gretchen x Irving= Gretching

Lyla x Lyle= Lylea

Peter x Niagara= Petiagara

Pinky x Violet= Pinlet

Joey x Cayania= Jayania

Patrika x Pierce= Patrice

Kyla x Rad= Radla

Red x Marcia= Redcia

Fuli x California= Fulifornia

Jose x Carrie= Cose

Derek x Deliah= Deriah

Brandon x Moxie= Mondon

So, those are all my characters and their shippings. Look forward to the next chapter either later today or tomorrow night. Sammantha is out! Peace!

Disclaimer: I don't own Phineas and Ferb

Claimer: However, I do own my OC's and this story.


	2. Last Day of School

Last Day of School

Phineas' anxious eyes glanced at the clock. '_Five more minutes, Phin. You can do it.' _Phineas thought to himself. Phineas really didn't like high school. The teachers didn't do anything fun on the last day. They just told you stuff to remember over the summer. Phineas glanced at his step-brother, Ferb. Ferb was looking at his wrist watch. Phineas than glanced towards his right, where Isabella sat. She was looking right back at him. They both slightly blushed and looked away. Then, Phineas heard the words he's been waiting to hear since school started. "School dismissed." The teacher said. Phineas yelled and jumped up. School was over. Starting that minute, it was summer vacation! Phineas was free!

Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Buford, and Baljeet headed outside of school and started to walk home.

"I can't believe it's already summer, Ferb! What are going to do tomorrow?! We could...I don't know. Travel to Paris and back, or we could build a giant trampoline!" Phineas yelled as he flung his arms into the air.

"Ow!" A sharp sound of pain went through the air. Phineas and Ferb turned around to see two girls, one holding their nose in pain.

"I, I'm sorry...Are you alright?" Phineas asked the girl who was holding her nose in pain. The girl looked up and gave a small smile.

"Yeah, I've been through a lot worse." The girl said. "My name's Amelia, what's your name?" Amelia held her out her hand. She was just up to Ferb's shoulder, had black glasses, blonde hair that was braided, lavender eyes, a purple shirt, tan pants, and dark purple shoes. Beside her stood a slightly taller girl that had black hair, a black hoodie, blue jeans, and black shoes. Her hair was slightly sloppy.

"I'm Phineas and this is my brother Ferb." Phineas gestured to his brother. Amelia looked up at Ferb as Ferb looked down her way. They both gave a small blush and looked away.

"Who's this?" Phineas gestured towards the girl next to Amelia.

"The name's Brooke." The girl spat.

"Nice to meet you. You guys available tomorrow?" Phineas asked the two girls.

"Yeah, sure. What for?" Brooke asked.

"I don't know, but we're gonna do something cool. Wanna join?" Phineas asked.

"Sure." Brooke nodded.

"We have to go home, but see ya tomorrow." Phineas walked away, waving to the girls as they walked away.

Yep...Best last day of school ever.


	3. Last Day of School (Another Story)

Wow, it seriously took me two weeks to update. I plan to try to update once a day on this story, but no promises. If you're curious about Kenny, I'll either have a picture of her on DeviantArt by today or tomorrow.

* * *

><p>Last Day of School (Another Story)<p>

"Ah, there you are Agent P. Sources tells us that Doofenshmirtz has a girlfriend, also from the L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. Her name is Roxanna Kendal and oddly enough, she too has a platypus nemeses. Her nemeses, Agent K., will be assisting with you today. Good luck, Agent P." Major Monogram gave Perry, er, Agent P. his mission. Agent P. saluted, stood up, and turned around to find himself bill-to-bill with a female platypus. She too wore a dark fedora, but wore a light, pink scarf. She had shimmering teal eyes, and brown fur.

"Wait a second?! How did you get in here?!" Agent P. yelled at her, however, to any human, it would've just sounded as a loud chatter. The female platypus rolled her eyes, and pointed to behind her at the elevator.

"Oh, right. When did you get here?!" Agent P. questioned her, though in reality, Perry was impressed with how stealthy this female platypus was. Even some of the superior agents couldn't do that to him.

"When Major Monogram told you about my nemeses, Roxanna Kendal." The female platypus replied coolly.

"Oh...you're Agent K. What's your name?" Perry asked her.

"Kendra. Your's?" Kendra asked Perry. Perry gave a small smile and felt a slight blush warm his skin under his fur. Kendra, too, couldn't help but too smile and blush. _'Come on Ken! You're really going to fall for a guy you just met?! Your one of the best agents around! You don't have time to deal with love, despite how attractive you find the Australian accent of his, or how his fur looks so soft, or gorgeous his smile is, or how his eyes look so sturdy and strong, or, good heavens, you're doing it again!' _But Kendra couldn't deny that Perry was indeed handsome, that he had all those things she thought of.

"Perry." He replied as he timidly looked down to his feet. Perry rarely ever acted like this. '_Perry, what the heck are you doing?! You're a top notch agent! You don't have time to deal with romance, despite how much her eyes sparkle, or how her fur shines, or how charming her smile is, or, oh great Perry, you're doing it again!' _Perry thought to himself. But, still Kendra was beautiful, there was no denying that.

"Come on, evil doesn't like to wait." Kendra told him seductively as she put her tail right under Perry's bill and began to walk away. Perry began to be grateful that he had thick fur to hide the fierce blush that was spreading across his face. Perry ran to his hover car, and politely held open the door for Kendra. Kendra's smile grew and she slid into the passenger seat. Perry gently closed her door and ran to the other side of the hover car and jumped into the driver seat and started the engine. The ride was silent over to Doofenshmirtz's.

*Doofenshmirtz's Evil Incorporated*

"Ah, Perry the Platypus, and Kenny the Platypus. How unexpected, and by unexpected I mean totally expected." Doofenshmirtz appeared out of the dark. Perry looked around suspiciously for a trap. Doofenshmirtz began to apologetically rub the back of his neck and look down at his feet.

"Oh, yeah. About the trap, yeah you see, I didn't know the size of Kenny the Platypus, so I didn't bother making a trap, because, you know, I could make it too big, or too small. But that doesn't matter. Rox is in the bathroom, but she'll be out in a couple. Anyway, behold, the Baby-inator! You see, Perry the Platypus and Kenny the Platypus, I figured that if Roger was a baby, he couldn't be mayor. So, of course, as always, I built an inator to deal with my problem. All I have to do is to wait until Roger is outside of City Hall and blast him with it. Simple, right?" Heinz gave a hoping smile towards his nemeses. Agent P. couldn't help, but to roll his eyes. Out of all the ideas that this evil scientist could come up with, this one wasn't the dumbest, but Perry's seen better.

"Oh, come now, Perry the Platypus, it's a good idea. Isn't?" Heinz frowned and put his hands on his hips. _'Man, why can't Perry the Platypus just admit defeat and say that this is a great plan?' _Heinz thought to himself. Then, a very attractive woman entered the room. She looked about 20, though in reality, she was 46. She had thick, black hair, black pants, black tank top, a pharmacists lab coat, and of course black shoes to complete the outfit. _'Wow...considering the fact that she's dating Doofy, wait, where did the Doofy come up? Why not Doc, or Dr.D, or Doof, or even Heinz? Anyway she's not bad looking, but not near as attractive as Kenny, wait a second, why am I comparing Doofy's (Curse you Sammantha the Author!) girlfriend to Kenny?'_ Perry thought as he silently cursed the author.

*Cue a blonde teenage girl with leopard glasses sitting at the computer cackling like Candace*

"Oh, there you are, Kenny the Platypus." She gave a sort-of evil smile and looked over to Perry.

"Who's he?" The woman asked Heinz.

"This is Perry the Platypus. Perry the Platypus, Roxanna, Roxanna, Perry the Platypus." Heinz introduced his girlfriend to his nemeses. Perry tipped his hat graciously and then turned his attention back to Doof. _'Wow...ever the gentleman.'_ Kenny thought as she gave a small sigh.

"I told him my scheme, so now all we have to do is-Ow!" Agent P. gave a solid kick to Doof's stomach. The power of that kick sent the  
>Drusselsteinian scientist clear to the other side of the room. <em>'And strong too.' <em>Kenny gave a small smile.

"Oh _now _it's on!" Heinz yelled as he grabbed the remote to his inator which began to point and shoot at Perry. However, Perry, being the top of his class, successfully managed to dodge each and every beam. _'Oh...he has great balance and great acrobats.' _Kenny couldn't help, but to think that as Perry dodged each and every beam. Kenny and Roxanna glanced at each other, then back to the boys. Kenny had just managed to catch a glance at Perry before he was about to give a killer punch to Doof's face. However, Doof pulled away and Perry ended up getting his hand stuck in the wall. Perry tried to pull his hand out, with little success. _'Oh well. It happens to everyone sometimes.' _Kenny tried to sympathize with Perry. Then, he gave a pleading look towards Kenny, who smirked and nodded. _'Here's your chance to impress him. Wait a second, why am I so intent on impressing him? He's the one with his fist in the wall!' _Kenny thought as she jumped up and manage to slap Roxanna's face with her tail and then chased Doof. She successfully managed to grab Doof's lab coat. Doof fell on his back and groaned. Kenny smiled as she dusted off her hands. _'Piece of cake.'_ She then ran back to Perry, grabbed his waist and managed to get his fist out of the wall with ease. _'Another piece of cake.' _Kenny thought as she gave a smile towards Perry, who in turn tipped his hat towards Kenny. Perry gave a small blush as he ran back to Doof and jumped on his stomach. Heinz gave a loud groan. He wouldn't be getting up anytime soon. Perry grabbed the remote to the inator and pushed the self-destruct button.

KA-BOOM! The inator exploded, getting ash, dirt, and dust all over the place. Not to mention a giant hole in the roof. Perry usually had a chance to escape, or be at least 50-75 feet away from the building, before the inator exploded. Perry gradually began to open his eyes. His vision was blurry. He rubbed his eyes and slowly, his vision became clearer. Doof and Roxanna were fine. Well, considering Doof got exploded every day. But Perry wasn't concerned about Doof or Roxanna. He was concerned about Kenny. _'Perry! She's probably fine, I mean after all, she's a tough girl.' _Perry thought, however he didn't have time to finish that thought before he heard a groan. Perry looked towards the source of the groan. It was...Kenny? Perry couldn't even tell that was her, she had dirt and ash covering her fur. She was her side, curled up. _'No, no...Kenny's alright. She's just recovering from the explosion.' _Perry thought as tears filled his eyes. _'Why am I crying? Must be the smoke.' _Perry ran over to Kenny and dropped to his knees. He quickly placed two fingers on her neck. She was breathing...She would make it. Perry picked her up, Bridal style. Perry couldn't help, but to give a small smile. _'She's so cute. Wait, why am I calling her cute? (Curse you Sammantha the Author!)' _Perry thought as he carried her outside of Doof's apartment as he used his tail to open the elevator.

"Curse you Perry/Kenny the Platypus!...Hey, you yell that too? Jinx! Jinx again!" Doof and Roxanna yelled at the same time. Perry rolled his eyes. He didn't have time to deal with them. He had to, BEEP BEEP BEEP! Perry's annoying wrist watch beeped. Agent P sighed as he answered the watch and pushed the buttons on the elevator with his tail. Kenny couldn't help, but to wrap her arms around Perry's neck. Perry gave a gentle purr. _'Perry, why are you purring?! You need to set her down so that you can answer your watch!' _Perry neglectfully stopped purring and help Kenny stand up. Perry and Kenny gave a small sigh. Perry then answered his wrist watch. They were surprised to see the most serious face Major Monogram ever had.

"Agent P. and Agent K. I need you down at head-quarters immediately. **_The world is in danger._**"

* * *

><p>Dun, Dun, <em>Dun!<em> Nice cliff hanger, don't ya think? Anyway, now, without further ado, random question!

What's your birth month?

Mine's October.

Now, question that's related to the story

Perry and Kenny, is it true?

See ya tomorrow, _Ciao!_


	4. Memories (Part 1)

1This is for Warren as a...well...explanation. :D

11. Sorry if I got that backwards, but the only reason I assumed this is because of Ferb's deeper voice. But, it's only a month difference, so no biggy, right?

22. I happen to get really touchy on the subject about how old people are when they get married. My Mom got married when she was 16, got pregnant with me when she was 17, and had me two weeks after she turned 18. Also, about the group age thing, I naturally assumed that Phineas was about 12.

33. Please look at the above answer.

44. I'm only making a 3 year difference, not 5.

55. Actually, I based the title of my fic off of the episode and song because I loved it.

66. 30 seems a bit old to be a pop star, so I made Linda in her early 20's when she was a pop star.

77. In the episode, Minor Monogram, it's revealed that Monty just graduated high school which made him about 19 in that episode.

88. Yes...yes they are...

99. I know, but I decided to make a more evil group of villians. Bwa ha ha ha ha ha!

110. I'm slightly confused. In the episode 'It's About Time' there are lots of agents, all different species.

111. Yeah, but the G.O.P.E.S are a world-wide organization, so hence, all the agents.

12. Yeah...I don't know why I did that...

Don't worry about the offense thing. All good things, all good things. :D

* * *

><p>Memories (Part 1)<p>

**_"The world is in danger." _**Major Monogram told Agent P. and Agent K. who both gasped. _'That is probably one of the most serious things that happened since I joined'_ Kenny thought as her eyes widen. Perry gave a serious look at Monogram and nodded. The elevators opened. Perry and Kenny ran out and Perry whistled for the hover car. The hover car came and Agent P. and Agent K. both hopped in. Perry put the hover car on auto-pilot and set the speed of 65 miles per hour. They were at HQ within a matter of minutes. Perry and Kenny hopped out of the hover car and ran up to the door. Perry rang the doorbell and the welcome mat opened up beneath them. They slid down the slide and fell into two chairs. Major Monogram, along with a bunch of random people, was on a stage in front of the room.

"Ah, there you are Agent P. and Agent K." Major Monogram said. Carl appeared beside him and gave a nod towards Major Monogram. Major Monogram nodded back.

"Admiral Wanda Acronym, please show your agent." Major Monogram said as a light fell upon Ms. Acronym. She gave a nod.

"Agent Pinky the Chihuahua." She gestured to an elevator, which a Chihuahua was coming down. Agent Pinky gave a nod to Wanda and took his seat right next to Perry.

"Major Michael Denham, your agents." A light fell on an over-tanned man who nodded.

"Agent Kyla the Kangaroo, Retired Agent Patrika the Platypus, and Retired Agent Pierce the Platypus." The Major said as 3 animals appeared. _'Why do those two platypuses look so familiar? 'I feel like I should know them. Ugh...This is so stressful. I feel like I should know them.' _Perry thought as the two platypuses sat down.

"Susan Brown, your agents, please." Major Monogram gestured to a young woman.

"Agent Lyla, Agent Lyle, and Agent California the Cougar." The women gestured to the two humans and cougar. They took their seats. They followed that procedure until all 24 agents were introduced.

"Agents, the reason we called you here today, is because, as you all have heard, the world is in danger. The threat is Group of Pure Evil Scientists, or also known as G.O.P.E.S. We have found out that they plan to take over the world. We must stop them, for they intend to unleash their plan within this month. There are more than one head-quarters for this group. Germany, France, New York, Greenland, Australia, Antarctica, Hawaii, and Alaska all host a huge amount of pure evil scientists. They are not afraid to hurt or even _kill_ our agents. In fact, within this past week, 11 agents have been severely hurt and killed 7 of our best agents." All of the agents gasped. Kenny gave a small whimper and grabbed Perry's hand. Perry didn't mind. It _was _scary.

"In order to eliminate the G.O.P.E.S., we will need Phineas Vincent Flynn, Ferb Thomas Fletcher, Isabella Alyson Garcia-Shapiro, Baljeet Maulik Tjinder, Buford Bobby Van Stomm, Candace Gertrude Johnson, Jeremy Mitchell Johnson, Heinz Doofenshmirtz, Roxanna Kendal, Kevin Bannister, Esmerelda Poofenplotz, Aloyse von Roddenstein, and Dee Diminutive. The agents who will reveal O.W.C.A will be Agent Perry Flynn, Agent Kendra Garcia-Shapiro, and Agent Pinky Garcia-Shapiro. You three have 12 hours to reveal the O.W.C.A and bring them. The rest of you must stay here until then. Good luck." Agent Perry, Agent Pinky, and Agent Kenny saluted and then ran outside.

"You're adopted by Isabella?" Perry asked Kenny as they all walked down the street. Kenny gave a sheepish smile.

"Yeah. She adopted me yesterday." She nodded.

"¿Qué vamos a hacer ?! Esto es casi tan malo como termina el mundo!" Pinky yelled as he ran around in circles. (Translation: What are we going to do?! This is almost as bad as the world ending!)

"Calm down Pinky! Listen, we're going to do this for the lives of everyone, right?" Perry lightly punched Pinky's arm. Pinky fell over, causing Kenny to laugh.

"Hey! Put him down, **_now!_" **A girl's voice yelled. Pinky immediately perked up. That was Isabella's voice!

"Isabella, no!" A boy yelled. Perry's eyes widened. That was Phineas' voice!

"Phineas!" Perry yelled as he ran in the direction of Phineas' voice. Pinky and Kenny followed close by. Perry stopped at a dirty alley. There were 7 boys, all wearing black. Buford laid on the ground, with a giant black eye. Baljeet was half in a trash can. Phineas was being held up by the collar of his shirt and was going to get punched. Isabella's dress was covered in dirt and mud and Ferb was on the ground, clutching his stomach.

"This is going to hurt you so bad, you'll be cold for hours." The boy who was holding Phineas said as Phineas winced. Perry growled, nobody, but nobody messed with his boy. Perry ran, slapped the boy with his tail and jumped back down. The boy let go of Phineas and stumbled into some trash cans. Pinky got the memo and began to bite some of the other boys. Kenny ran up to Ferb to help him stand-up.

"Per-Perry?" Phineas whimpered. Perry looked back at Phineas. Phineas laid in a puddle, bruises all-over. Perry frowned a he kicked a boys shin. Right after that, Perry ran to Phineas and dragged him out of the alley. Perry pointed to Phineas and gave him the motion to stay. Phineas couldn't believe it. Perry was a secret agent? Why did that idea seem so familiar to him? Should it?

Pinky dragged Isabella towards Phineas and pointed to Phineas. Isabella was too shock to nod. Pinky just ran away to finish the fight. Isabella lightly shook her head and knelt down besides Phineas.

"Phineas, are you alright?" Isabella asked as tears filled her eyes and slowly dripped out.

"Our-our pets...they're...they're secret agents." Phineas whimpered.

"I know, I'm a bit shocked too, but you're the one that's almost unconscious." Isabella sobbed.

"Please, Isabella...don't, don't cry..." Phineas whispered right before he passed out.

* * *

><p>Part 2 will be out either tomorrow night or Wednesday morning.<p>

Random question:

Fav. Color?

Mine is teal. What's yours?

Phineas and Ferb related question:

What forms of Perryshmirtz do you allow?

I only allow it if Perry's a female. You?

Oh, and another thing, there is no longer, no Carl x Stacy.

It is now Stacy x Coltrane.

I'm almost done with an OC love interest for Carl, so no need to fret for our unpaid intern.

s


	5. Slight Problem

Sorry, its been awhile since I've updated, but my Word program has a huge glitch. I expect the problem to be fixed either tomorrow or Saturday and also no chapters for the 22nd. and 24th.

Sammantha is out, Peace!


	6. Memories (Part 2)

Wow..sorry for the long update, and I'm sorry to tell you that there will still be no chapter on the 22nd because it's my B-Day and I have to go the dentist. On the 24th. I have to go to the orthodontist, so I'm a bit busy. Anyway, Gina Woo belongs to Yar, so thank you! And, next chapter will probably be tomorrow night, hopefully before this hour. Sammantha the Author is out, Peace!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Memories (Part 2)<strong>_

_**Phineas' P.O.V**_

When I opened my eyes, my world, it was all...hazy. I got dizzy even thinking about seeing a bright light, so I figured that the best thing for now would be to just keep my eyes closed. I thought about the events of the day. I woke up, fed Perry, went to school, accidently whacked Amelia on the nose, made friends with Amelia and Brooke, walked into some street gangsters, got into a fight, and Perry saved me. Wait a second, Perry, my pet saved me. Perry was a secret agent. I sighed. If only Isabella was here.

"Sorry Agent P. The boy is still asleep. You can't see him yet." I heard a nasally voice. Why did that voice seem so familiar? And who was Agent P.? I heard an angry chatter that sounded an awful lot like Perry. Maybe he was Agent P. Why am I being so calm about this? Why did everything seem so familiar? Wait a second, should I even be considering this familiar?

"Ferb..." I whimpered. Where was Ferb? Ferb and I rarely separated.

"Sir! He's awake!" I heard the nasally voice yell.

"Good! Dim the lights!" I heard a heavy voice say. I slowly opened my eyes as I saw an older man, a young red-headed man, and Perry. Perry lightly hopped on my stomach and lightly pawed my stomach. I gave slight chuckle. Then, something occurred to me. Perry was a secret agent...I went into another secret dimension...Isabella kissed me...I begged for a moment...

"You're a secret agent..." I whispered to Perry. Perry looked down and nodded.

"You half way woke up about 5 hours ago, then we blasted you with the Remember-inator, the opposite of the Amnesia-inator." The boy told me.

"You're Carl." I pointed to the young boy. He nodded. The memories flooded in.

_"__Were we just your cover for you?!" _

_"__Well, he __**did **__pee on the couch."_

_"__You can just go." _

_"__Hit it, Carl!"_

_"__No, wait!"_

"I remember everything. The evil pharmacist. The other dimension. Isabella, she...she kissed me! Isabella loves me!" I flung up, accidently shooting Perry clear to the other side of the room. I winced as I heard a heavy crashing.

"Ya okay boy?" I asked. I couldn't see Perry, but I heard him give his usual chatter. I gave a sigh of relief. Perry came back and hopped on the end of the bed.

"Okay, so I'm just a little confused about why you brought back my memory. Why did you?" I asked.

"Can you stand?" The older man asked. I believe his name is Major Monogram. Anyway, I was slightly confused about why he didn't answer my question.

"I think so." I went along with whatever was going on. I swung my legs around to the side of the bed and, with the help of Carl, managed to stand up. I was then led to a room where Ferb, Isabella, Buford, Baljeet, Candace, Jeremy, the Fireside girls, and a bunch of other people who I didn't know were seated. I smiled and sat next to Candace and Ferb.

"Candace?! I thought you were supposed to be in China with Jeremy's band!" I whispered to Candace as I pointed at her Chinese themed outfit. Candace smiled apologetically at me.

"The plane crashed in France, and then we were called back here." Candace told me as I winced.

"Sorry about the plane." I apologized. Candace gave a small chuckle.

"It wasn't your fault." She laid a hand on my shoulder as I smiled. Then, we heard someone clear their throat. Everyone turned their heads to the front of the room to see Major Monogram, Carl, Perry, Pinky, and Kenny on the stage.

"I suppose you're all curious about why we called you here today." Major Monogram said.

"Yes, yes we are." Everyone, including me said all at the same exact time. A couple of people couldn't help, but to chuckle a little.

"The reason we called you here today, is because, the world is in danger." Major Monogram told us flatly. I gasped. This is why they called everyone here.

"The threat is Group of Pure Evil Scientists, or also known as G.O.P.E.S. We have found out that they plan to take over the world. We must stop them, for they plan to release their plan within this month. There are more than one head-quarters for this group. Germany, France, New York, Greenland, Australia, Antarctica, Hawaii, Alaska, and more countries all host an enormous amount of pure malicious scientists. They are not afraid to hurt or even _exterminate_ our agents. In fact, within this past week, 11 agents have been ruthlessly hurt and murdered 7 of our best agents." Major Monogram told us. Okay, being evil was bad, but it really wasn't...evil...killing _was _evil. That's where I drew the line.

"I'm just going to make sure everyone is here. Say 'here' if you're present.

Phineas Vincent Flynn?" Carl called my name.

"Here!" I yelled. We spent about 5 minutes with roll-call, then I raised my hand to ask a question.

"Yes?" Major Monogram pointed at me.

"Are you going to erase our minds after we save the world?" I asked him flatly. His eyes widened at the question.

"Um...well..." He stammered as he put his hands behind his neck. "There is no other way..." He mumbled. I gave a heavy sigh. I knew I was going to build good memories with Perry, and I would have to have them erased.

"Yes there is!" A loud voice objected as the door slammed open. Everyone turned their heads to see two women, one had light brown hair (which was tied back), a loose, pink T-shirt, with long white sleeves, and khaki jeans. The girl next to her had black hair in a ponytail, a green, striped shirt, and regular jeans. It's not like their appearances matters anyway. Anyway, the girl in the pink shirt stomped over to Major Monogram.

"Irene, this is not the time. And, who is this?" Major Monogram gestured to the girl in the green shirt.

"This is Gina Woo, my new intern. And this _is _the time! I know a way that everyone can keep their pets _and _keep their memories!" Irene pointed to us as I perked up. I knew there was a way!

"I _told _you not to have another cup of coffee! There is _no _other way, Irene!" Major Monogram yelled.

"But we found the Secrets of All Secrets of the Secrets!" Irene yelled as she shoved a paper into the Major's chest. Both Major Monogram and Carl gasped.

"You mean..." Carl started to say.

"That's right." Irene smirked as she crossed her arms across her chest.

"But it was-" Major Monogram started to say, but was interrupted by Irene.

"Lost to the depths of time and space?" Irene asked as her smirk grew.

"Yes!" Both Major Monogram and Carl yelled at the same time.

"I told Gina that if she wanted to get a job as an intern here, she would have to help me find the document. And, as amazing as it seems, she did." Irene gave a gentle pat on Gina's back who gave a small smile.

"Very well Irene. You win. We will use the oath, but right now, we have to focus on getting everyone packed before we embark." Major Monogram said as I raised my hand again.

"Yes?" Major Monogram pointed to my hand, again.

"What about our parents? What are we going to tell them?" I asked. I didn't want to give Mom or Dad a heart attack.

"Been there, done that for you." Major Monogram said. Candace then raised her hand.

"Mrs. Johnson?" Major Monogram looked at Candace.

"Will we have a chance to say good-bye?" Candace asked as Ferb and I gave a pleading look towards Major Monogram. Major Monogram gave a loud sigh.

"Very well. Anymore questions?" Major Monogram looked for any hands. A long, skinny hand shot into the air.

"Yes, Heinz?" Major Monogram rolled his eyes as he pointed at the hand.

"Any chance you told Vanessa?" A very thick German filled the air. Wait a second that was the voice of the evil pharmacist!

"Yes Heinz. We told her and surprisingly she wanted to join. Will you let her join?" Major Monogram asked the German scientist.

"Yeah, sure why not." The man replied as he shrugged.

"Good. The more the merrier." Major Monogram nodded. "Is everybody ready to save the world?" Major Monogram asked I pumped my fists.

"Yeah!" I yelled as I jumped straight up. Everyone gave a chuckle.

"Good! Let's go pack!" Major Monogram gave a huge smile. A couple groaned when packing was mentioned.

_**Perry's P.O.V**_

I was in my liar, packing all of my gadgets, when Major Monogram entered. I stopped packing and gave him a salute. Behind him were Retired Agent Patrika and Retired Agent Pierce. Again, I don't know why, but I felt like I should've know them. Major Monogram gave a nod of acknowledgement towards me.

"Agent P., I have some rather shocking news for you." Major Monogram swallowed hard. "Retired Agent Patrika and Retired Agent Pierce are...your parents." Major Monogram looked at me with an apologetic look as I gasped. All my life, I never had a true Mom or a true Dad. Major Monogram was the closest thing to Dad I've ever had in my life. I slowly walked towards my...Mom...and...Dad. Mom...and...Dad...Mom and Dad. Mom and Dad! I finally had a true Mom and Dad! Still, despite how fast my heart was pounding, my legs walked slowly. Likewise, Mom was slowly walking towards me. Dad was behind her. I actually thought that he thought that I was a monster, so I stopped. However, Mom didn't. Her eyes, which I obviously inherited from her, begged for me to continue walking towards me. So...I did. I continued and gave a small smile towards her. Her eyes began to fill with tears. I stopped in my tracks. _'Great going Perry, you made your own mother cry.' _I thought as I felt tears sting my cheeks. _'Oh great, you're going to make her feel guilty.'_ I thought as tears began to well up in my eyes.

"Please, please don't cry..." My Mom begged as she gently grabbed my arms and pulled me near. She began to lightly stroke my tears off my fur. Then, both of us couldn't contain it any longer. She began to cry on my shoulder and I began to cry on her chest. Then, I felt a couple more fingers stroke my back. I looked back to see my Dad. He gave a sympathetic smile. I smiled back. He was shorter than my Mom, but taller than me. I found myself purring slightly as Mom gently pulled me away. I looked into her eyes and I could obviously tell we were related. I had her eyes, but my Dad's fur. We just stood there, Mom would gently massage my shoulders and Dad would stroke my back. Finally, after what seemed forever, the silence was broken.

"What's the name?" Dad asked me as he gave a genuine smile. I smiled as realized I inherited his heavy accent.

"Perry...Of course, that's not my full name." I muttered as I blushed. Okay, so my real name is...really embarrassing...More embarrassing than wearing a dress actually.

"What _is _your full name?" Mom asked me, tears no longer pouring down her face.

"...Perttu...The Finnish form of Bartholomew, which is my middle name..." I muttered as I felt a fierce blush spreading across my face, almost as bad as when I first met Kenny... But, my blush faded as none of my parents responded...

"That's...so...cool!" Mom squealed as she pulled me into a hug. My smile returned.

"An Aussie havin' a Finnish name...that's actually really cool." Dad said as he continued stroking my back.

"Are you done packing?" Mom asked me.

"Yeah, pretty much, just got to get my camera and my wallet, then I'm good Mom." I said right before I realized that I called her Mom. I began to stammer apologizes. Then, I felt a tight squeeze.

"I've always wanted to be called Mom." She whispered and began crying again. I felt myself smile as I hugged her back.

"Hon, let the boy pack." Dad gently tapped Mom's shoulder as she looked down at him.

"Right...We'll talk later." Mom told me gently as Mom and Dad walked away. I smiled.

"Did I just miss something?" I heard someone ask. I whipped around and found Pinky in my liar.

"Didn't Mother ever tell you to knock?" I asked him as I smirked. He smirked back and shook his head. "Good!" I yelled with fake enthusiasm. He chuckled.

"But seriously, how long _have _you been there?" I asked him.

"Just a couple seconds ago. I saw the Patrika and Pierce in here." Pinky said casually as he plopped down next to my suit case.

"They're...my Mom and Dad." I said slowly.

"Get outta of here." Pinky said with a growing smirk on his face.

"Nope. Serious as a grave." I said as I sat down next to him.

"Good! Done packing?" Pinky asked as he looked in my suitcase. I found my wallet and my camera and tossed them in the suit case.

"Now I am!" I smiled.

"You seem to be in a good mood considering circumstances." Pinky gave me a nudge. "Does it have any chance have to do with, oh, I don't know, an agent by the name of Agent K.?" Pinky gave me wink.

"There are a couple of Agent Ks, which one are you referring to?" I asked Pinky, trying to hide the ferocious blush that began to spread on my cheeks.

"Oh, I don't know...Kendra?" As soon as Pinky brought up the name, I turned around, pretty sure my blush was visible.

"Her? Nah, why would you-" I turned around and was going to continue protesting when I saw the look on Pinky's face.

"Okay, so I might have a slight crush..." I admitted, looking down at the ground and rubbing the back of my neck.

"Slight?" Pinky asked, as if he sounded unsure that it was just a crush.

"Okay...I'm drooling over her." I admitted. Pinky smirked.

"Good boy. Do you feel better now that you admitted it?" Pinky asked me. I sighed.

"Yes." I nodded.

"Good! Now you should confess, to _her!_" Pinky grabbed my paw and began to drag me upstairs.

* * *

><p>Longest chapter yet...It seemed long when I was writing it to be honest.<p>

Phineas and Ferb related question:

What do you like/love about Perry the most?

Well, everything, but he's a butt-kicking platypus...need I say more?

Random question:

One food you could eat everyday?

Strawberries! I love them!


	7. Confessions

Prepare for the romance viewers! Cause, I got some in this chapter! Oh, and a needless reminder, no update tomorrow, unless I make a ridiculously short chapter.

Sammantha the Author is out, Peace!

Heinz: Ha ha! This is my favorite chapter. Oh, I can't wait to see this one on the big screen!

Phineas: Its not funny!

Heinz: Huh? Oh, not your part, Perry the Platypus' part!

Phineas: Oh, yeah...That part _is _great, but still...Poor Perry.

Heinz: Yeah, and poor you too! Isabella had garlic before she, uh...you know.

Phineas: Isabella did what?! **ISABELLA!****  
><strong>

Isabella: *From off-stage* Isabella, is out, Peace!

Phineas: *Chases after Isabella*

Heinz: You're not even going to peace the audie-**AAAAHHHH!** *Barely avoids a giant metal pole being tossed in his direction* Heinz is out, Peace! *Runs away*

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Confessions<strong>_

**_Phineas' P.O.V_**

I stood outside of Isabella's house, one hand held a flower and the other was tugging at my shirt collar. I nervously glanced back up at the door and took a deep breath. I was about to confess my love to Isabella. I nervously knocked on the door. I heard footsteps coming towards the door. Part of me told me I _wanted _Isabella to answer the door and part of me told me that I _didn't _want Isabella to answer the door. Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro answered the door. I felt relieved and disappointed that Isabella didn't answer the door.

"My, Phineas. You've grown a couple inches since I last saw you." Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro said as she opened the door. I gave a small smile towards her.

"Thank you, Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro. I'm here to see Isabella, is she available?" I asked as I suddenly found myself blushing. I hoped that Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro didn't notice it.

"Let me check. Isabella!" Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro hollered inside her house for Isabella.

"Sì Mama?" I heard Isabella run down the stairs.

"Phineas would like to see you." Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro told Isabella. Isabella ran out to meet me and smiled.

"Hi, Phineas. Whatcha doin'?" Isabella asked me as Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro left us alone.

"Um...I think I'm talking to you." I replied, nervously shuffling my feet.

"Whatcha wanna talk about?" Isabella asked as she stepped outside and closed the door behind her.

"Well...I think...I wanna talk about...us..." I said slowly as I calculated the best way to tell her.

"Us?" She asked, confused.

"Us. When I woke up from being unconscious, I remembered that you kissed me right before we were shot with the amnesia-inator." I looked at her and smiled. She started blush like mad, probably me too.

"Yeah...I didn't see any of us ever going to remember that..." Isabella muttered.

"Well, I'm glad I did." I told her, grabbing her hand.

"You...are?" Isabella asked, shocked. I smiled and nodded.

"Yes, yes I am." I said right before I grabbed her and kissed her lips. It was a good kiss, but it ended all too soon. When we pulled away, I gave her the flower and began to walk away, confident.

"Phineas?" Isabella called out to me. I turned around.

"Yeah?" I asked Isabella.

"Are you going to sit next to Ferb on the plane tonight?" Isabella asked me. I thought for a moment. I wanted to sit with Isabella and Ferb.

"Nope. I'm available." I said as I smirked. Isabella smirked back.

"Then, maybe we can sit together." Isabella asked me.

"Sure." I smiled back. Then, I continued to walk away from Isabella, more confident then when I went up to confess to her. Then, a thought occurred to me.

"Ferb! What am I going to tell Ferb?!"

**_Perry's P.O.V_**

"You want me to what?" I asked Pinky as he continued dragging me towards Kenny's liar.

"I _need_ you to confess to Kenny." Pinky repeated himself.

"Why do you _need _me to confess to Kenny?" I asked Pinky as he suddenly stopped right in front of his house.

"Because, I saw the way you treated her when we were gathering everyone to HQ. Trust me, you love her." Pinky pointed at me.

"Yes, but how do I know if she loves me?" I asked Pinky. He crossed his arms over his chest.

"Remember when Phineas was in E.R? You were going _hysterical_ and Kenny was there for you. She was there to help _your _owners. She was there to deal with your _sobbing_. Trust me, the worst way she can feel is at _least _a crush." Pinky shot back. I stood there, frozen. Pinky had a point.

"Fine...I'll admit it, _but _if it goes wrong, you're to blame." I jabbed a finger in Pinky's chest.

"Okay, but trust me. _Nothing _will go wrong." Pinky smirked and shoved me into a hidden passage, which lead to Kenny's liar. She was just closing her suitcase. I cleared my throat. _'Be cool Perry. Be cool...' _I thought as Kenny turned to face me.

"Sorry for not knocking." I apologized, nervously glancing around. Kenny gave me a smile, one that melted my heart.

"It's okay, wanna come in?" Kenny asked me. I looked deep into her eyes.

"Sure." I slowly said as I walked towards her. She patted a spot next to her. I smiled and sat next to her.

"You know, I love your smile." Kenny scooted closer to me. That compliment made my smile grow.

"And I love your eyes." I purred as my face got closer to hers.

"Well, I can't control my eyes, but _you _can control your smile." Kenny said as she got closer to me. We were now practically bill-to-bill. We began to held hands. I could feel her breathing. She could probably see right into my soul.

"I didn't come here to be told about how I can control my smile, I came here to tell you something." I grabbed her other hand.

"What?" She asked, her eyes slowly blinking. I gulped. _'This is it Perry...Ya gotta confess, now!'_ I thought.

"I...I love you." I told her looking straight into her eyes. She gasped and took both of her hands out of mine.

"Perry!" Kenny yelled at me. All of the sudden, I felt the moment melting away. "Well, you know what?!" She hissed at me. I gulped again, except this time, it was a fearful gulp. To my surprise, she pushed her bill against mine. My eyes widen. It was exhilarating. Nerve-wrecking. Fascinating. Stunning. It was the best thing ever. It took a while for us to pull away from each other. I slowly opened my eyes. I found her still close to me. "I love you too." She whispered and kissed me again. It was as breath-taking as the first one, but it was still perfect.

"That was the best thing ever." I whispered to her as I pulled her into a hug. She licked my cheek and I chuckled.

"I've been saving up all day." She smiled and pulled out of the hug. I licked the tip of her bill and she laughed and threw her arms around me.

"Kenny, listen, I love you, but I gotta check up on Phineas and Ferb." I muttered. She pulled away and looked into my eyes.

"Got a free seat next to you on the plane tonight?" She asked. I felt myself blushing.

"Yes, yes I do." I kissed her lips again. It was more of a peck, but it was a kiss.

"Good, then I know where I'm sitting." Kenny purred as the kiss ended.

I stood up and tipped my fedora. She blushed and waved.

"See you this evening." She said.

"Will do." I agreed as I took the elevator up. I was never going to regret telling her my love for her.

* * *

><p>Terrible ending, I know. But hey, great romance.<p>

Phineas and Ferb related question:

Who's your fav. character?

Perry the Platypus!

Random question:

Fav. Disney movie?

Brother Bears or Beauty and the Beast.


	8. Lift Off

Hi, everybody! Sorry for the long update, and the short chapter...But...I ran out of ideas. Also, no random questions at the end of this chapter.

Next update: Probably tomorrow night.

Sammantha the Author is out, Peace!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lift Off<strong>_

"Hey, Ferb. Did it ever occur to you that we don't know where we're going?" Phineas looked at Ferb as they boarded the plane. On the plane were the agents, Major Monogram, Carl, Gina, Irene, Brooke, Amelia, Candace, Jeremy, Stacy, and the Fireside girls. Phineas looked around for Isabella.

"Phineas. We're going to Tokyo." Ferb replied as Phineas blushed in embarrassment.

"Right. Isn't that where Stacy's cousins live?" Phineas asked as he put his hand on his 'chin'. Ferb nodded.

"Cool!" Phineas perked up as he saw Isabella. Phineas walked towards Isabella.

"Hi Isabella." Phineas sat down next to Isabella. Isabella smiled back.

"Hi Phineas. Whatcha' Doin'?" Isabella asked Phineas.

"Sitting down next to you." Phineas replied, blushing.

"Great." Isabella sighed dreamily.

Ferb looked for an available spot. The only one that was available was next to Amelia. Ferb moved over to that spot.

"Excuse me." Ferb said quietly. Amelia looked up to see Ferb.

"Yes?" Amelia smiled at Ferb.

"Is this spot taken?" Ferb asked.

"No. No, it's not." Amelia shook her head. Ferb sat down next to Amelia.

"Have you ever flown before?" Amelia asked nervously. Ferb nodded.

"Have you?" Ferb asked.

"No." Amelia shook her head. Ferb put a hand on her shoulder.

"Trust me. It's not so bad after about an hour of flying." Ferb offered some comfort.

"How long is this flight?" Amelia asked.

"24 hours. With two stops." Ferb replied.

"Where?" Amelia asked, gently panting.

"Portland and Honolulu. You'll love Honolulu." Ferb smiled.

"Honolulu...Isn't that the capital of Hawaii?" Amelia asked with a finger on her chin. Ferb nodded.

"Have you've been there?" Amelia asked as Ferb nodded.

"You don't talk much, do you?"

Ferb shook his head.

"I see. Where else have you've been?" Amelia asked.

"Excuse me, this is your captain speaking. Everyone put on their seat-belts, we're going to take off in a couple of minutes." The Pilot said over the P.A.

"Well...I've been to Tokyo, Paris, the Himalayas, Bombay, a deserted island, and Africa. Not to mention almost every state in the U.S. Oh, and I was born in Britain." Ferb told Amelia all the places he's ever been.

"Oh...you're British?" Amelia asked Ferb. Ferb nodded.

"Cool." Amelia buckled herself.

"Do you have any pets?" Ferb asked as he buckled himself.

"Not right now, but we used to own Kenny, but after my father died, mom was too poor to own Kenny, so we gave her up for adoption."

"Oh...How did your Dad die?"

"Car crash." Amelia replied as she blinked back the tears.

"Oh...My Mom died that way too." Ferb replied as he handed her a tissue. She dabbed her eyes with it.

"I'm just curious, but is Brooke by any chance your sister?"

"Yeah..."

"Do you know what your name means?"

"I think it means 'Industrious'."

"Well, if that's the case, Amelia Earhart was named well."

"Yes...Yes she was."

"What type of phone do you have?"

"A TracFone."

"Me too, though I wish I had a smart phone."

"Same here."

"What did you do last week?"

"Install a sprinkler system."

"One time I and Phineas made a replica of Niagara Falls in our backyard."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Cool."

"What do you like to do for a hobby?"

"Why are you asking a bunch of random questions?"

"Why are you responding with a question?"

"Do you always ask so many questions?"

"Do you always reply with a question?"

"I give up."


	9. Welcome to Tokyo

Wow, sorry for the late update, but this chapter seemed to take a while to type. Any thanks for any viewers who read this fanfiction this far and even more if you've reviewed.

Sammantha the Author is out, Peace!

* * *

><p><strong><em>Welcome to Tokyo<em>**

"Everyone prepare to land. We'll be landing in Tokyo, Japan soon."

Perry yawned as he woke up. "At this hour?" Perry mumbled as he closed his eyes for a couple more minutes of sleep. Kenny softly shook him.

"Yes Perry. At this hour." Kenny confirmed.

"But its only 5:30 am...Am I thinking American or Japan time?" Perry asked as he stretched in his chair.

"I think you're thinking about America. Its 8:30ish here in Tokyo, but a day ahead of Danville." Kenny told Perry as he glanced at her.

"Did you find that out from the top of your head?" Perry asked, trying to sound annoyed, but he really was impressed.

"Pretty much, yeah." Kenny nodded as she smiled. Perry couldn't help but to smile back.

"I could get used to seeing your smile in the morning." Perry complimented as he kissed her cheek. The plane began to descend. Once everyone had gathered their baggage, they went outside.

"Hey, Stace, don't your cousins live here?" Candace asked Stacy.

"Yeah...Wonder where they are..." Stacy looked all over for her cousins.

"Aren't those them over there?" Phineas asked as he pointed to some girls who looked like Stacy.

"Yep! Hi cousins! How's it going?" Stacy ran up to her cousins as the cousins turned their head towards Stacy.

"Stacy!" The cousins yelled as a bunch more appeared.

_'__Welcome to Tokyo_

_Being glad that you are here_

_We came visiting, Delightful us_

_Welcome to Tokyo' The_ cousins sang as a everyone began flap their hands and got...animed?...Animed. Phineas and Ferb swayed next to one of the cousins.

_'__There is a zone of subtropical_

_Climate here in Tokyo_

_With 55 inches a month_

_Of rainfall every year' _Next Candace and Jeremy danced next to each other.

_'__As for a list of exotic amusements_

_We choice between the summer there_

_Is here we look at baseball_

_Like the fact that it does' _Perry, Pinky, and Peter danced with each other.

_'__As some people the fact_

_That volleyball is done and is enjoyed_

_When it's hot we spin in water_

_Like the fact that it goes' _Heinz and Roxanna both danced, flapping their hands excitedly.

_'__Welcome to Tokyo_

_Being glad that you are here_

_We came visiting, Delightful us_

_Welcome to Tokyo' _Stacy danced along with her cousins.

_'__Welcome to Tokyo_

_Being glad that you are here_

_We came visiting, Delightful us_

_Welcome to Tokyo' _Kenny danced along with her two best friends, Violet, a Phalene, and Niagara, a Red Panda.

After the song ended, Stacy asked her cousins something in Japanese.

"その優れたはあなたのいとこを見ることが、私たちが滞在することができますどこにどこにでも知っているのですか？" Stacy asked. Translation: 'Its good to see you cousin, but do you know anywhere where we can stay?'

"はい。庭のホテルで。それは、素晴らしいサービスと客室をたくさん持っている."One of the cousins replied. Translation: 'Yes. Hotel Niwa has great service and a lot of rooms.'

"ありがとう。私は再びお会いするのを待つことができない。"Stacy bowed her head. Translation: 'Thank you. I can't wait to see you again.'

"どちらもステイシー、私たちすることができます。" One of the cousins replied as she hugged Stacy. Stacy smiled and hugged her back. They broke the hug and bowed to each other. Stacy and the group began to walk away. Translation: 'Neither can we, Stacy.'

"So what did they say?" Isabella asked they continued to walk away.

"They said that they know a hotel called Hotel Niwa. They said that it has great service and a lot of rooms." Stacy replied.

"But even so, we might have to share rooms." Carl counted everyone in the group.

"How many do we have Carl?" Major Monogram asked Carl after Carl was done.

"53, including me!" Carl replied as Major Monogram rubbed his forehead.

'Very well. We'll put 4 people per a room, with the exception of one room that will have 5. Carl, I know I'm going to regret this, but you're in charge in making sure that everyone has a room, alright?" Major Monogram put a hand on Carl's shoulder.

"Thank you sir!" Carl squealed. Carl sat down a bench began to write down a bunch of stuff. Carl finally stood up.

"Sir, I have a solution, but I'm pretty sure that not everyone's going to be happy with it." Carl walked up to Major Monogram.

"Very well...What's the plan?" Major Monogram asked as he sighed.

"In one room we have Phineas, Ferb, Irving, and Agent Red Fox. In other room we have Jeremy, Monty, me, Bannister, and Agent Lyle. In the third room, we have Agent Perry, Agent Pinky, Agent Peter, and Agent Jaguarundi. In the fourth room, which I know you won't like it, Heinz, you, Rodney, and Diminutive. In the fifth room, Buford, Baljeet, Agent Dingo, and Agent Raccoon. The sixth room, we have Agent Cheetah, Agent Duck (the male), Agent Bulldog, and Agent Pierce." Carl named all the boys' room.

"Well, Carl...You're right about one thing...I don't like the idea of sharing a room with Heinz, but if it must be done, I'll do it." Major Monogram sighed as he massaged his forehead.

"For the girls, we have seven rooms.

Room #1: Candace, Stacy, Vanessa, and Gina.

Room #2: Isabella, Adyson, Ginger, and Gretchen.

Room #3: Holly, Katie, Milly, and Agent Carrie.

Room #4: Irene, Moxie, Roxanna, and Esmeralda.

Room #5: Lyla, Agent Patrika, Agent Kyla, and Agent Cayania.

Room #6: Agent Kendra, Agent Marcia, Agent Violet, and Agent Niagara.

Room #7: Agent Deliah, Brooke, Agent California, and Amelia." Carl looked at his list as he read off all the names. The girls didn't seem to mind being stuck with each other near as much as the boys. Ferb pulled out a map of Tokyo. Phineas looked over his shoulder.

"Its gonna take us about an hour to get us to Hotel Niwa." Phineas looked up at Major Monogram.

"Very well, how about you two lead the way, but I'll order the rooms when we get there." Major Monogram ordered Phineas and Ferb, who began to walk towards the hotel. Sure enough, it took a whole hour, but eventually everyone got to the hotel. Major Monogram, Carl, and Stacy walked over to the counter and began to ask for the rooms. Everyone else almost, and basically collapsed into the lobby chairs. Major Monogram walked towards them.

"It's all been settled. Here's the keys." Major Monogram, Carl, and Stacy passed out the keys.

"Our first mission will be tomorrow afternoon. Until then, feel free to roam Tokyo, but be alert." Major Monogram saluted as he grabbed his luggage and began to heads toward the elevator. Heinz quickly began to run behind him.

"Wait up! I'm in the same room as you! How come you didn't give me a key?!" Heinz yelled as he hit the elevator. Everyone flinched as he slipped down to the ground.

"You okay?" Roxanna hollered towards Heinz out of fear.

"Trust me. Dad explodes all the time." Vanessa chuckled as she began to walk towards the other elevator. "Coming Candace?" Vanessa asked Candace. Candace gave Jeremy a kiss on the cheek and grabbed her luggage and went into the elevator.

"Want to tour the city some time?" Ferb asked Amelia as he helped her with her luggage.

"No thank you. Though, if you want to have dinner with me tonight, I'm available." Amelia offered.

"Sounds good. What time?" Ferb asked as he looked at a giant clock on the wall.

"6:30?" Amelia offered a time.

"I'll be there at 6:15 then." Ferb replied as he put their luggage on a luggage cart.

"Sounds good." Amelia replied as she began to push the luggage cart with Ferb.

"So, Isabella, wanna visit the fish market? We could have sushi for lunch!" Phineas asked Isabella as they were in the elevator together, alone.

"To be honest Phineas, I've never had sushi before." Isabella admitted.

"That's okay. Neither have I." Phineas admitted to Isabella as he smiled.

"Okay...Sure! See you at 11:45!" Isabella agreed as the elevator dinged and the doors opened. Isabella stepped outside of the elevator and waved good-bye. Phineas waved good-bye as the doors closed.

Perry, Peter, Pinky, and José were in the elevator as everyone was quiet. Pinky, being who he was, didn't like silence, finally spoke up.

"So...Where are you from Agent J.?" Pinky asked the cat.

"Brazil and please, just José." José replied as he smiled.

"So...were you raised in Brazil?" Perry asked right before the elevator door opened and everyone stepped out.

"Yes." José nodded.

Peter opened the door and everyone stepped in. Perry sighed contentedly and flopped down a bed.

"So...who's going to sleep in what bed?" Pinky asked as he set down his suitcase.

"Pinky sleeps with me." Perry said as he stood up and forced Pinky to sit down in his bed. Pinky was about to stand up.

"Sit." Perry commanded. Pinky sat.

"Lie down." Perry ordered. Pinky laid down.

"Roll over." Perry demanded. Pinky rolled off the bed. Peter looked over and down at Pinky.

"Are you alright?" Peter asked, barely able to contain the grin that was spreading across his face.

"Yeah...but I think I broke every bone in my body." Pinky replied, sitting up.

"He's alright." Perry confirmed as he helped Pinky up. Perry than sat down on the bed and grabbed his phone. He began to dial a certain number that belonged to a certain someone. Perry held the phone to his ear, hearing the phone ring. Finally, someone picked it up.

"Hello?" A female voice answered. Perry smiled.

"Hi, Kenny. Are you available?" Perry asked as his smile grew.

"Depends on when you want to see me." Kenny replied.

"Are you trying to play hard to get?" Perry asked as Kenny laughed.

"Maybe...But seriously, when?" Kenny asked as she laid down on her bed.

"5:00? We could have dinner together." Perry suggested.

"I don't know about tonight...I'd kind of like to hang out with my friends...We could have breakfast together tomorrow." Kenny offered as she yawned.

"Sure...Sounds good." Perry agreed. _'Man...I was hoping to go out with her tonight.' _Perry thought as he sighed.

"Cool! See ya then, bye!" Kenny hung up on Perry. Perry took the phone away from his ear and hung up. Pinky sat down beside him.

"We could have a boys' night tonight, if you'd like." Pinky offered as Perry looked at him.

"Did you over hear?" Perry asked, getting a little paranoid. Pinky could tell that Perry was getting annoyed and gave a timid nod. Perry gave a loud sigh and massaged his forehead.

"What did you haven in mind?" Perry asked, not even looking at Pinky.

"I don't know...A tour, or a movie, or...I don't know...shopping?" Pinky suggested. Perry glanced at Pinky, who blushed.

"I think Isabella's personality grown on you. How 'bout a movie here?" Perry offered as Pinky looked down.

"Sure...sounds great..." Pinky smiled.

_'__Welcome to Tokyo...the place where you find out that your best friend is taking after the personality of the girlfriend of my owner...Probably a bad signs of things to come in Tokyo...or this mission...'_


End file.
